As It Was Said, It Had Fallen
by CardsofQuadrants
Summary: Sadstuck! Based off A Sassy Grease Night! Dolorosa has had a tough life after her son's horrid death. She has one thing to grip onto. The promise a Highblood had made to her so many sweeps ago.


AN: So, this is base off " A Sassy Grease Night," You will honestly not understand it if you did not read A Sassy Grease Night. This is placed in The Dolorosa's future. Not Cronus'. Anyway. One more update, I'm working on a big homestuck fanfic project. Lets just say there are 12 kingdoms. Anyway, this will majorly slow down any one-shots I plan to do. Will most likely slow down Sweetest Sickness. Which I will finish. One day. With that, enjoy ^^

~ CardsofQuadrants

* * *

As it was said. It had fallen. The burning bright red. Mixing in with the sky's colors. The moons in the background. It was almost like the world he had preached about. Where blood equaled blood. How his blood was the flame of a revolution that they would never stop. The only thing he needed to do. Was sacrifice. Sacrifice himself. In one final Sermon. One, that'll haunt the edged of the Empress for sweeps.

The Jade blood walked up to the now still corpse. The arrows plunged into him. She was aloud to see him Before they took her away. Where? She did not know. But she knew, when she say the sad expression still placed upon his face. It seemed over. But, the sermon was still proof it wasn't. She placed her hands on his face. Her darling. Her leader. Her son. Laid chained up before her very eyes. His blood leaving stains in her dress. Tears sliding down the soft face of a mother. Yet. A small crease of a smile. Because she knew. He'd want her to smile. Even if it burned her. And made small drips of jade drop from her eyes.

When they had said she'd work for the rest of her life. She had expected something less. But now, as she is slowly thrown onto a ship. A slave she will become. A mother no more. Dreams of a better world seem far away from her. Why had she thought she could ever be a mother in the first place? That's right. The slow memory of that night. That night with the Highblood. Had it been a dream? Reality? She did not know. All she knew was the one thing she had left, was his promise.

The grips of the chains on her wrists hurt. As they were tightly clamped onto her. She had been working all day. Day after day. She desired to see the Physonic. The Deciple. But, she desired to the moons and back. To see the Highblood. To have him fullfil that promise he made her. So many lost sweeps ago. She's snapped out of it by the chains loosing Their grip. She looked up surprised. To see the captin letting her chains fall to the planked rough wood. For some reason. Her dignity fell along with those rusty chains aswell. As with her freedom.

Mindfang wasen't all bad. To her at least. The other slaves could be considered nothing more than blood under her boots. She was a strange leader. Leader? She supposed that's what she was. She was a slave. Mindfang was her master. Is a master really a leader? She did not know. Did not dare to ask. Would her son shame her, if he knew where she was now? Would the Seadweller highblood frown upon her? For letting her dream leak out of her hands, like water breaking through a ship. She only wished the current would take her away too.

Quadrants seem to slash through the heart. What quadrant was she in? Was mindfang a simple quadrant? Or more? Matesprites? She did not treat her as a friend. She treated her as more. More than a slave. More than a Jade blood that was once so brilliant. To her Mindfang was a different kind of savior. She did not save her from the pains and the suffering. But, saved her hope. As if Mindfang could change her fate. She would. The saddest part, is that, she does not want Mindfang to treat her like this. Like some high and worthy troll. Something she could never be. Even with a passion of a kiss.

The news of a ship closing in. Mindfang seemed worried. This worried her. Mindfang had told her to count her blessings. She did not quite understand. The ship rocked back and forth. The screams of pain flourished like flowers in a field. Blood splattering. All she could think of was the death of her son. How the bloods clashed. Clashed into a world. A world of darkness and disgust. The one thing she did not see, or hear, was Mindfang. Her master, her new leader.

She had been seeking her for awhile. The ship was small and under siege. She heard the talks and shouts of men. Quickly she hid in a room. Chaining up her wrists. As if to show she was nothing more than a slave. Nothing more than a slave in the ship's lowest room. Nothing more. Nothing more than she had always been.

The door creaked Open. Her heart throbbed with fright. Because she knew. This wouldn't be Mindfang. No, of course it isn't. A large fairly tall man walks in. In his hands, he clenched a large gun. He looked at her with the coldest of violet eyes. And, her heart fluttered. It was him. It was him. It was the Highblood. Like he had promised he had come back. She sat up. Raising her arms up. Murmuring his name. Cronus. That was his name. She remembered. He remembered. He promised. He came.

The mutter of his name upset him. She could see it. The way he walked. The way he gripped her chin. Cursing at her. Asking how she knew. How she knew. What did she know. Why did she know? Who was this man? Was this what Cronus truly had become? Why did she still care? Hooked on every curse word he spat at her. Begging with every slap to her face. Praying with every kick to her stomach. She still got up and said his name. His promise. In hopes he'd remember her. But she was so wrong.

The blue gun raised. The dim light of the latern shaking. Glistening off his Gun. She just kept begging and praying. He just looked more and more angry. With her. What had happened? She screamed to him his name. His dreams. Her dreams. His promise. With the last time she cried his name. His gun lowered at her, shooting her in the stomach. With a sharp final cry of hope. She laid upon the ground. Muttering his name. Jade blood oozing out everywhere. She should be angry with him. With herself. To believe it'd all be the same. But, even the stars above her head change. The current of her blood washed over her mind. With a small smile on her face. She slowly let out her last breath. Allowing herself be taken over by the memory of a better world. Where she and him had sat on the hill top until the moons went down. Down down down. Along with her heart.

As it was said. It had fallen.

* * *

AN: Well guys! How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did enjoy writing it. Sorry if I spelled things wrong. I'm on my phone and autocorrect hates me. Anyway, review if you'd like. I'll be working on other stories soon!

~ CardsofQuadrants


End file.
